einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
D'usse de Cognac
Appearance At character creation A teenage girl with cat ears and a tail, gem-like violet eyes, and very pale skin. Her hair was a Pixie Cut, but it has grown out a bit since. Current (Out of Armor) See above. Current (In Armor) A MCP-I altered for her non-standard body shape. Personal Information The flavor of body modification on D'usse's home planet wasn't tattoos or piercings, but rather, symbionic animal and creature parts, among other more nuanced mods. You can bet that the planet raked in tourist money from furries and dedicated cosplayers. Normally, D'usse's features are under constant change, but it's been hard to find a mod-artist in prison, besides one of those amateur hack jobs that might accidentally fuck up and give you frog eyes and eagle legs. As of now, D'usse has a light complexion, not May pale, but she would have got to May-level skin with a few more visits to a mod-artist. Her eyes are a deep shade of violet, almost like jewels. Her hair has been given something of a Pixie Cut, though a few weeks have passed since then, allowing some of the length to come back. Normally, her hair would have some sort of colored highlight, but the last have faded away since here arrival in prison. Replacing her humanoid ears are two of the feline variety, colored similarly to her hair and of a fuzzy quality, though I wouldn't recommend touching them without consent. She also has a tail of the same color protruding out from her lower back region, definitely no tugging allowed. "BAKA, YOU CAME TO THE WRONG NEIGHBOR MOTHERFUCKER! NYAAAA~" D'usse started out as Lil' D'usse on the streets of Lyonos, what was once a small colony turned into an industrial powerhouse with the discovery of precious metals. With the metals came jobs, with the jobs came people, and with the people came urbanization, much more growth than the colony had expected. By the time D'usse came into existence, tenements and shanties lined the cities so much so that the planet looked like it had metal blades of grass from an orbital distance. D'usse grew up in one of these such tenements to a janitor and a housemaid along with six of her siblings. D'usse managed to do well in the academic areas of her school, though her behavior was always a problem, and eventually landed in her in a social circle with various menaces to society from drug pushers to gangbangers. With them, she gained all sorts of useful skills, from how to scale a fence while running from the police or an angry mark, to pretending to solicit sex before robbing some clueless punk. "How's that Quad-X you're blazin' D'usse?" "This shit is so trill...mmm', purrr~" It's during this period of criminal activities that D'usse noticed all the cool modifications everyone she knew was getting done, animal ears, tails, she even heard of one crazy-ass 'Voyo' that got a whale dick, though there was never any evidence of this. D'usse hit the mod-parlor, alternating between lightened and tanned skin, trying out different animal parts to see what they would do, even acquiring wings and horns and other features. She calmed down with her experimentation after some bad dragon mods landed her in the hospital, though she still remained a regular to the mod-artists around town. "You all sure we can pull this off? These trucks are armored for a reason." "Relax D', we'll get 'em while theys' backs are turned." "Yeah, we hit 'em before the flick-boys even show up." "I wish I could be as confident about this shit...Regardez, theys' coming! Grab the choppas'!" During her fifteenth year of life, D'usse and Company decided to take on an armored banking vehicle, a step up from mugging hustlers and robbing liquor stores. The jacking went smoothly, until the police arrived much sooner than was anticipated. The armored truck turned into the getaway vehicle for several blocks until it slammed into the posterior of a food joint. The squad came out, surrounded by several armed 'flick-boys'. The shootout lasted for a few minutes, D'usse diving out the truck and blind firing from the cover of a newsstand with her assault rifle. She was the luckiest one, taken out by a bullet to the arm, as everyone else she knew was killed or crippled in the fight. The authorities promptly captured her. "Rule one, don't appear weak. Putes' love that shit, you don't want to get claimed by one of them. Second, carry some jert' on you at all time, fork, spoon, toothbrush, anything. Protect yaself'." D'usse knew she would end up in prison sooner or later, but not for a decade long sentence. Turns out during the armored truck job, she hit one of the flickers in the leg, which nearly doubled her penitentiary time. She passed the time engaging in various prison pastimes, some sanctioned and some less so, and also by making new friends. In fact, she managed to pick up a casual relationship with a fellow inmate going by the name of 'Nina'. This ended getting D'usse in even more trouble, when she noticed Nina being harassed by a male guard one day, D'usse decided to intervene improvising her metal food tray as a bludgeon and nearly beating the guard to death. Turns out that solitary confinement and the nearby High-security facility were both already overcrowded, and the prison ward didn't want to deal with all that paperwork. Fortunately for the ward, the U.W.M. happened to be on the planet at the right time... "Where are you taking me? What's the needle for? You gonna' murk' me?....This shit is too lame..." Reason Assigned to HMRC: Robbery, Hijacking of an Armored Vehicle, Assault of an Officer, Attempted Murder of a Prison Guard. Attributes Has cat ears and a tail Inventory *MCP-I *Pump-action Shotgun 3/5 **10 extra shells *Bulletproof vest *Riot shield *2 Flashbangs *15 tokens Mission history Last levelup: Mission 16 Mission 14 Mission 16